Soreha Jin
Soreha Jin, also known as Sorejin as his nickname, is the main antagonist character in the Inazuma Eleven series. He is a midfielder usually, but after entering his evil form (and changing his seiyuu), he becomes a forward. He usually plays for Teikoku Gakuen, Epsilon and Epsilon Kai. He also plays for Neo Japan and Inazuma Japan for the world tournament. He returns in Inazuma Eleven GO, as a coach of Ohisama En Football Club. He also appears in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy as the coach of Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. In Ares no Tenbin, he is a part of Teikoku Gakuen, while in Coeus no Shuppan - Delta Guardians. Profile Inazuma Eleven: "A caring boy from Saitama Prefecture, known as the Emperor of the Hissatsu Tactics!" Inazuma Eleven 2: "A caring boy from Saitama Prefecture, who is known as Teikoku's Hissatsu Tactic Emperor!" (Normal form) "Immensily more powerful when in Aliea Gakuen. He always makes a good strategy to win against Raimon!" (Aliea form) "Immensily more powerful when in Aliea Gakuen. His eyes mark the end of the world for Raimon!" (Epsilon Kai form) Inazuma Eleven 3: "A caring boy from Saitama Prefecture, who is known as Teikoku's Hissatsu Tactic Emperor!" (Normal form) "A powerful player who is a part of Aliea's first-rank team. The Emperor of the Hissatsu Tactics!" (Aliea form) "Immensily more powerful to mark the end of the world for Raimon. He dribbles very good and fast." (Epsilon Kai form) Inazuma Eleven GO Trilogy: "A caring soccer player from Saitama, who is known as the new Emperor of the Hissatsu Tactics!" (Young form) "A powerful soccer player, who's fast like lightning, and marks the end of the world." (Aliea form) "An outsmart, powerful and high skilled player who is an adult coach for his team." (Adult/Coach form) Appearance Young: Soreha is very tall, slim, and has a pale skin. He has medium lenght reddish brown hair which is spiky on the front and has some lighter highlights. He also has a low left ponytail which is his plain birth mark, cordovan brown eyebrows, yellow eyes, eyelashes of the same color of his hair, and has his left ear pierced. He wears a set of construction bandages to bind his shoulders, chest and ankles, and a communication device on his right ear. Casual: Soreha's casual clothes consist of a white T-shirt and a denim vest. He keeps his construction bandages, he wears gray metal wristband on his left hand, and additional bandages below his hands, covering his wristband. He also wears a cordovan brown belt with a gold clasp, torn denim shorts under black three quarter lenght pants, Teikoku's purple cleats and a Teikoku bag. Child: When Soreha was a child (as seen in the flashbacks in episodes 010, 013 and 017), his hair was spiked upwards and his ponytail was shorter a bit. He wore an orange long sleeved sweater with white sleeves and a flame on the chest, white pants and cordovan brown boots. Evil Sorejin: When evil, his hair changes into charcoal hair styled after Hakuryuu's hair. He keeps his low left ponytail as his plain birth mark. His eyelashes also change into charcoal. He keeps his bandages, has bandages below his hands, and still has his left ear pierced. He has the same casual clothing and the same compression uniform under the jersey. Aliea form: As "Nova", his hair is spiked up and has crimson highlights, but next to his neck he has hair pointed to the down, and his ponytail is on the back and shoulderlenght. His eyes turn crimson and has three black pointy lines below his eyes, replacing his eyelashes. He also has four pointed strands on the left side of his hair. He keeps his bandages and compression uniform under the Epsilon jersey, and he always has bandages below his hands. His left ear becomes a normal state and still has his communication device on his right ear. His casual clothing in that form, not changed from his normal appearance, is a white T-shirt, torn denim pants with black three quarter lenght pants underneath, and the boots of Epsilon. During summer: When it's summer, he keeps a lot of casual clothing. He loses his denim vest and black pants under his denim shorts. He replaces his purple cleats with plain cordovan brown sandals. He still has his bandages and the compression uniform under the soccer uniform. His swimsuit consists of construction bandages to bind his shoulders, chest, ankles and the area below his hands, black swimming shorts, and the same sandals. Soccer uniform: When he plays soccer, along with the bandages and extra bandages below his hands, he wears a black compression sleeveless uniform what is a combination of a sleeveless T-shirt and shorts to prevent him to not be injured. In GO: When he is an adult, his ponytail is shorter, he is taller, and his hair is a bit longer. He wears the same bandages, compression uniform, and communication device. He now wears a black T-shirt with a light gray track jacket, with torn denim pants and combat boots. He is seen to have two additional long bangs that are shoulderlenght. Background Soreha has spent most of his childhood in Japan. He spent his first 6 years in the Saitama Prefecture, in Higashimatsuyama, then he spent his next 6 years in America. There he met Kino Aki, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka, and Nishikagi Mamoru. One day he started training with them. At one point, he must play as an attacking midfielder. And he loved that he liked playing as an attacking midfielder. When he was 11, he turned into his evil form the first time, and started to play as a forward. He returned to Japan after those six years. He trained a shoot hissatsu and a dribble hissatsu. His parents have died in an accident, so he went to the Ohisama En Orphanage. He spent three months, and after that he joined Teikoku Gakuen. He wanted to be in the soccer team, so he trained fully until he learnt Death Zone with Jimon Daiki and Sakuma Jirou. Personality Usually he is arrogant, happy and calm. He is much like Sazoru, but he talks a lot, a bit more sometimes when having meetings with Teikoku Gakuen, and dribbles extremly fast. When he is in Aliea, he is seen thrusting both fists when running, marking rampage. When evil, as his opponent does something wrong, he makes a sarcastic remark so he can pass by the opponent easily. Plot Season 1: He first appeared in episode 001. In the first match against Raimon, he used Nextworld Wave, in order to pass by Handa, and used Phantom Quasar against Endou. He is also a part of Death Zone trio. He was also shocked that Inoue Tsukumo wore the number 16 (as revealed in the games, Ookusu wore the number 16), and Tsukumo was a crush on Doumen. He watched the match against Occult, along with Sakuma and Kidou. He became Raimon's supporter in episode 006. He competed in the Kanto finals, used Nextworld Wave, and then Death Zone with Jimon Daiki and Sakuma Jirou. However, his team lost with a 1-2. Before the nationals, he asked Tsukumo to join the Raimon team. As Tsukumo agreed, Soreha left to train, until he was on the bench against Zeus. He became Raimon's supporter during the nationals. Season 2: For season 2, he became a part of Aliea Gakuen, playing under the alias "Nova", for Epsilon. He was able to create the strongest shoot: Koutei Penguin 7gou, the seven-dimensional Koutei Penguin, the strongest of all. It allowed to be exactly seven times stronger than Koutei Penguin 1gou. He played also for Epsilon Kai, and then for Teikoku in the practice match. Season 3: He is Inazuma Japan's supporter and a player, shown in the second half of the Asian finals. However, he played for Neo Japan as a MF, replacing Yuukoku Hiroyuki, in the second half. He shot with Koutei Penguin 7gou G3, but it was stopped by Endou's Seigi no Tekken G5. He cheered for Inoue Tsukumo and the Inazuma Japan team, especially after Tsukumo learnt Koutei Penguin 7gou in its G3 form. He appeared in the graduation match along with Tsukumo, watching the match. He, Tsukumo, and the two teams listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Sakka Yarouze!", to which everyone happily agreed. Inazuma Eleven GO: Soreha made his appearance in episode 005, along with Tsukumo, watching Raimon's match against Eito Gakuen. He then revealed to be a member of Resistance, along with Tsukumo. He later came to visit Raimon with the purpose in checking Kariya. His last appearance was him watching the match against Seidouzan, and then Dragon Link. Chrono Stone: Soreha made minor appearances watching the matches in Ragnarok. He also thinked that Kabeyama is a part of Barcelona (as seen in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 videos on YouTube), which was true. He appeared at the end of episode 050 along with Tsukumo, which were adults, travelling with Tenma and his team to the moment when Raimon won the FF in order to have a friendly match with them. Galaxy: He appeared as a coach of Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven, making major appearances. Ares no Tenbin: He played for Teikoku Gakuen and replaced Doumen. He was able to pass the ball to Sakuma, who used Koutei Penguin 2gou. Even he lost 3-4, he shook hands with Hiura. Orion no Kokuin: He appeared in episode 021 where Kazemaru and Fudou visited Teikoku Gakuen before the departure to Russia, for the FFI tournament. Coeus no Shuppan: To be announced minna! Movie Inazuma Eleven GO The Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon: He made a major role where he given a training to learn Burai Hand. He given the training to Sangoku. After the training, he left, and watched the match against Zero. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W: He appeared in the crossover movie, watching Shinsei Inazuma Japan's match against Destructchers. He also helped in God Hand W. Inazuma Eleven Coeus no Shuppan: Kanetsu's Message from the Future: He appears in the first Coeus movie. He makes a big part hence he is the main protagonist of the series and the movie. He, as well as the team, played against the heaven and the hell. The team won both times, but there is one more obstacle to overcome: Bright Demon, the fusion of heaven and hell, and the Maou himself. They have to make an union with Guardians of Queen . They won 6-5, the Maou left, and the two teams celebrated. He sees that Kanetsu is a part of the Spain's national junior youth team. Inazuma Eleven Coeus no Shuppan: Last Bright Spark: He appeared in the second Coeus movie, and the main protagonist. He plays against Tsukumo, the part of Russia, and he plays as a MF of Spain. As Spain won 7-6, the teams destroyed the score board of the stadium, he used Koutei Penguin 3gou, with Velasco and Emerico. Next, he plays against Nocturn Gakuen's ultimate strongest and first ranked team, Disposal Brilliance. Even they won 3-2, the leader of Nocturn Gakuen, Kyonichia Doom, used all garbage in the academy and the stadium to do Garbage Strike. Soreha used his hissatsu to stop the ball, and it succeed when Soreha and the hand are covered in the aura of the team.